


Compasses & Confessions

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione wonders if Jack will make it home to her this Christmas
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Compasses & Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy exchange.
> 
> This was written for xxDustNight88. 
> 
> Merry Christmas
> 
> I've run this through Grammarly but all mistakes are my own.

Hermione sighed as she looked out her kitchen window over at the ocean, her eyes focussed on a lone ship in the distance. It was too far for her to see the sigil from here, even with the hand-held telescope her lover had gifted her with. She doubted it was his ship anyway. Despite them being together for several years he’d yet to spend a Christmas with her. She knew it wasn’t always his fault, the dam British Royal Navy kept arresting him for piracy, and he had to keep escaping. However, it didn’t stop her wishing he’d try to come back for Christmas once in a while so she could spend the holiday with him instead of alone.

It had been several months since she’d last seen him, and she had been starting to get worried that something had happened to him. Fortunately, she’d travelled to Port Royal, a few miles from her home a few days ago and heard rumours of her lover’s ship being spotted at sea. She’d hid a smile as she listened to two of James Norrington’s men complaining about the Pearl escaping them.

Stepping away from the window, Hermione looked around her currently bare cottage, thinking that it was about time she started putting up some Christmas decorations. She had been putting it off in the hope that her pirate captain would have returned home by now and they could have decorated the cottage together. It was now Christmas Eve, and her home was looking bare. Oh well, she thought as she waved her wand, stringing up tinsel and fairy lights around the cottage, it wasn’t her first Christmas alone.

* * *

The day had passed rather quickly, with having spent the time decorating and baking festive treats. It was now early evening which had found her curled up by the fireplace in her favourite armchair, with a cup of tea and a good book.

Pounding at the door, draw her attention, and Hermione sighed, closing the book as she stood.

“Just who could that be,” she muttered to herself as she walked towards the door, “I’m just coming,” she called out as the knocking continued.

Throwing open her front door, Hermione felt her words die in her throat; she couldn’t even remember what she was going to say.

“First time I’ve seen you speechless, love,” the dishevelled man greeted, “Any chance I can come in?”

“Jack,” she whispered still in shock that her lover had made it home in time for Christmas.

“Captain Jack,” he responded, a cheeky smile on his face, “Hermione, love, please can I come in.”

“Of course,” she smiled, stepping aside as it finally sunk in that her pirate captain was stood before her, and she wasn’t imagining things.

Once Jack had stepped inside, she closed the door behind him.

“What’s with all the decs love?” he queried as he looked around the room, stumbling forward, “Christmas can’t be for ages yet.”

“Christmas is tomorrow, Jack,” Hermione sighed, taking hold of Jack’s arm as she realised, he’d obviously been on the rum and she didn’t want him to fall over.

“Oh,” he replied forlorn, as she led him over to the sofa, “I had planned on being back earlier than Christmas Eve.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jack,” Hermione advised her handsome pirate and she settled him into sofa before dropping down next to him, “I know you lose track of time whilst you’re at sea.”

“Doesn’t help that bloody Norrington won’t leave me alone,” he muttered, throwing his arm around her.

“I did pop over to Port Royal a few weeks back and heard that you escaped him again,” Hermione offered, “His men weren’t very pleased.”

“They won’t be happy until they have my head,” he shrugged.

Deciding it would be best to change the topic, Hermione asked him about his adventures since she last saw him, listening as he told her about the places he had visited. The pair sharing a bottle of rum as they talked.

“So, what was the treasure your compass pointed you at this time?” Hermione asked, referring to Jack’s magical compass, that supposedly led its owner to whatever they want most in the world. When Jack had first told her about it, he’d spoken of it saving him and his crew from a storm having managed to point them to the nearby island where they had found some treasure.

“No gold this time love,” Jack smirked at her, his words slurring “Not pointed at treasure for a while if I’m honest.”

“What did it point at this time then?” she pressed, slightly confused as to Jack’s answer.

“Not a what either,” he murmured, leaning forwards, and wrapping his arms around her, and purred into her ear, “a who.”

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation, wondering just who Jack was referring to. Had he met another woman? Despite her better judgement, she found herself asking, “Who?”

“You,” Jack moaned, before pressing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

After the initial shock of Jack’s confession wore off, Hermione started kissing him back. Suddenly, she felt Jack’s, body go heavy, and his lips leave hers, his head falling against her chest. A snore vibrated across her breasts, and she sighed as she realised, he’d fallen asleep.

“Great,” she grumbled, as she gently pushed him, so he fell the other way, his head falling against the arm of the sofa, “He’s going to have a hangover in the morning.”


End file.
